


High Hopes

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: Bitty and Jack and center ice (again)





	High Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> I read the entirety of check please in under 24 hours and this happened. I'm not sorry  
> (read the comic [here](http://checkpleasecomic.com/comic/01-01-01))
> 
> title taken from the Panic! At the Disco song of the same name, because I was listening to that album while I wrote this

It’s been a while since Jack had been this nervous to play hockey. In fact, he hasn’t been this nervous before a game since the first time he played with the Falconers, and maybe before the Cup. He hasn’t decided about that one.

“Zimboni,” Tater calls, breaking in to Jack’s thoughts. “What if-”

“Don’t even finish the thought.” Marty interrupts. “Not an option tonight.”

“Thanks.” Jack says quietly.

“Anytime, man. You know he doesn’t mean it.”

“Yeah. But tonight…” Jack trails off. Marty glances down at what Jack’s fidgeting with.

“Coach in on it?”

“Yep.”

“Then there’s nothing left to do but play.”

“And win!” Tater adds, coming out of nowhere to sling an arm around Jack’s shoulders.

“No pressure.” Jack says dryly.

\--//--

They win. Maybe because Jack told them what he wanted to do, maybe because the Schooners are just off their game. Jack will never know for sure, but he can’t bring himself to care. It’s time.

Coach hands him what he needs, and Jack skates off to find Bitty.

\--//--

Eric Bittle is overwhelmed. He loves going to Falcs games with the other SMH grads, but something is… off tonight. He’s not sure what it is, but he’s not sure he’s gonna find out - the Falconers just beat the Schooners to secure their playoff spot, and it’s chaos. Bitty himself has been fighting against a swarm of people just to get anywhere near the ice.

“Thank god for all those checking lessons.” He mutters. Beside him, Shitty laughs.

“Who would’ve thought, huh?” He asks. Bitty shrugs.

Finally, they make it to the glass. Bitty can see Jack standing near center ice, still in his skates. He lets go of Shitty’s arm and slips through the crowd, letting a out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding as he steps on the ice.

“Bittle!” Shitty calls, a few steps behind him. Bitty ignores him in favor of wading through the significantly smaller crowd on the ice.

“Jack!” Bitty would run to him if he wasn’t afraid he’d slip. Jack turns around, face lighting up when he sees Bitty coming towards him.

“Hey,” he says, running a - thankfully, gloveless - hand through Bitty’s hair.

“You were great today, honey. I’m so proud of you.” Jack blushes at the praise.

“Glad you could be here to see it. And, actually, since you’re here…” Jack takes a deep breath. “There’s something I want to ask you.”

“Right here?” Bitty asks. He raises an eyebrow. “What on earth is so important?”

“Well,” Jack laughs a little. “I was wondering… Eric Bittle, will you marry me?” Jack pulls out the ring. “I’d get down on one knee, but ice. And skates.”

“Jack Zimmermann, you shut your mouth.”  Bitty’s voice is muffled by his hands. His eyes are wide over his fingertips.

“Is that a-”

“Yes! Of course I’ll marry you.” Bitty pulls Jack in, wrapping his arms around the other man. Jack can’t stop himself from pressing kisses to the top of Bitty’s head. When they finally manage to separate - the growing crowd on the ice certainly not helping - they’re surrounded by friends. Jack ignores them as he takes Bitty’s hand and slides the ring on.

“Fuck yeah!” Shitty hollers. The rest of the group laughs. Jack grins as he tilts Bitty’s face up, then blinks in surprise as the shorter man grabs the front of his jersey and pulls him down to plant a scorching kiss on his lips.

“What is saying?” Jack hears Tater ask. “About room, and… this?”

“Get a room.” Someone answers.

“Yes, that one.” There’s a pause before he yells it, effectively drawing the attention of a good portion of the crowd. Jack pulls away from Bitty reluctantly.

“I love you.” He says, quietly enough that only Bitty can hear him.

“And I love you.”

\--//--

Their phones start ringing almost as soon as they leave the rink. Bitty laughs.

“Shitty must’ve spread the word.”

“Good. Saves us the trouble.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“No, I don’t” Jack sighs happily. “Should we go up to Samwell? See everyone?”

“If you want to, honey. I know you’ll be busy. And you know I’ll be right there with you.”

“You’re right. Maybe another time.”

They make their way back to their apartment, the one they’d picked out together once Bitty had officially decided to move to Providence. It isn’t too far from the rink, which means that they can walk between the two, at least most of the time. When it isn’t immediately after a game this important. And also when they haven’t just gotten engaged.

As soon as they’re inside with the door locked behind them, Bitty pulls Jack in by the shirt again.

“Hi.” Jack says, for lack of anything better. Bitty almost rolls his eyes before kissing him. And, man, if Jack though the kiss on the ice was something, it’s nothing compared to this. After a while, Bitty pulls back, then grabs Jack’s hand and leads him towards their bedroom. Jack is helpless to do anything but follow.

\--//--

“We should call your parents.” Bitty says, much later. Jack laughs.

“That’s your thought process right now?”

“Well, what’s yours?”

“After that? I don’t have one.”

“Flatterer. I’m getting in the shower - no, you can’t come.” He adds when he notices the look in Jack’s eye. “Call your parents.” Jack sighs, then starts looking for his phone. Bitty’s right of course. He should call.

The phone rings a few times before anyone answers, then Jack is greeted with the familiar sound of his parents trying to operate speaker phone.

“Jack? We saw you and Eric on TV. Congrats to you and the boys on the win.” Alicia says.

“That’s not the only thing we should be congratulating you on, though, is it son?” Bob teases.

“I asked him.” Jack admits. “He said yes.”

“Oh, of course he did. You had no reason to be nervous, dear.” Alicia sighs.

“That one might be my fault.” Bob admits. Jack can almost see the sheepish look on his face.

“Oh, Bob… anyway, Jack, we’re just so happy for you. We’ll be in town soon, okay? To see you and Eric.”

“Of course, mamá. I’ll talk to you soon.” He hangs up quickly, then leans back into the pillows. He did it. He asked Bitty to marry him, and Bitty said yes. Bitty’s going to marry him. Jack’s never been happier.

Bitty gets out of the shower then, and pulls on a pair of sweatpants before he sits back on the bed with Jack.

“We’re getting married.” He says. Jack nods.

“We are.”

“Did the team know what you were planning? Is that why y’all played so well today?”

“That was part of it.” Jack admits. Bitty laughs at him.

“Of course.” He lays down, resting his head on Jack’s chest. Jack grins down at him, then presses a kiss to the top of his head. If they fall asleep like that, then that’s just the way it’s gonna be. They can call Bitty’s parents later.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](http://www.steve-rogers-trash.tumblr.com)


End file.
